Tod
Tod (full name Tod Musrom) is a weird clone of Releasio Toad. "Tod" means "death" in German. Tod usually has 6 spots on his Toad Cap. His feet can grow leg-like appenges. He can do this at will. He doesn't really count as a Legged Toad though because they are actually really long ankles that stretch to become really long... Tod is weird. Usually Tod wears cool orange shoes and gloves, but when Supahsta draws him he didnt include them for some reason. Anyway, he's supposed to have orange gloves and shoes. ]] Drawings These are some drawings of Tod. They are generally edited and pasted on top of other images, in order to make memes and stuff. IMG 5327.JPG|Ethan White's original drawing of Tod IMG 5380.JPG|A Tod Head drawn by Supahsta that he used in a bunch of memes. For some reason Tod decided to make some of the spots on his Toad Cap invisible by covering them with white glue. IMG 5367.JPG|Another drawing of Tod by Supahsta. He was a baby here and he didn't have his orange gloves or shoes yet. IMG 7363.JPG|The best drawing of Tod, and the most accurate to the original. Made by A Toad With a Mario Cap On. Powers He is a Releasio, kind of, but he doesn't have all the powers. He can just fly and have super strength, also laser eyes. He may have some other powers too but not very many. He can shapeshift, but not as many forms as true Releasios. He can turn into barely any forms. It is known he can become a Vampire Toad though. Tod Cloning He also has the power to clone his head and put it on random stuff. Sometimes it turns them into Tod clones (clones of Tod) but usually it's just annoying and their head looks like Tod. Here is a bunch of images of Tod doing this: IMG 5336.JPG|Tod's head cloned onto a Toad-Omb IMG 5341.JPG|Tod's head cloned onto MadeForReleasio Toad IMG 5344.JPG|Tod's head cloned onto a Toadit IMG 5343.JPG|Tod's head cloned onto a Scuttletoad IMG 5342.JPG|Tod's head cloned onto a Toad with legs IMG 5340.JPG|Tod's head cloned onto a Toadkiki IMG 5339.JPG|Tod's head cloned onto some random Toad IMG 5337.JPG|Tod's head cloned onto MadeForReleasio Toad before he changed his avatar. Theres also a clone of Tod called Toa who is somehow even weirder and he didn't clone exactly the same. Or something. Lore Story Tod was originally Smeagol from Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien. THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR LORD OF THE RINGS. DON'T READ IT IF YOU CARE (WHICH TOAD DOESN'T) Smeagol was a hobbit, and then he was turned into a corrupted thing by the Ring of Sauron. This made him evil. Eventually though he fell in a volcano (mount doom) and he died. END OF SPOILERS Tod was created when a cosmic ray hit Toad and messed him up when he was trying to clone himself. Because it didn't work, it made Tod instead. The soul of Smeagol (long dead by then) was put into the body of Tod because cosmic rays are weird. As such, "Smeagol" became a Releasio. He also became Toad-like (i.e. was loyal to Toad etc.). He wanted to help Toad so he enlisted in the Toad Army. Tod then went around and started cloning his face onto stuff. He fought MadeForReleasio Toad on two occasions, and he cloned is head onto him both times. MadeForReleasio got away though, and had surgery to remove the Tod Head. Purple Tods Some people later reported having seen Purple Tods. It is currently unknown what Purple Tods are. It will be found out later. File:IMG 5369.JPG File:IMG 5381.JPG The Flags Then Tod went around putting up flags around in random places. The flag was divided into two halves, the left one purple and the right half yellow. It had a crescent moon in the upper-left corner and the sun in the upper-right. The bottom of the flag has a bunch of Tod Clones holding hands. The ones on the left are normal but the ones on the right are color inverted. The left half is labelled "Toad Vael" and the right half "Desirt Tods". It is currently unknown what the purpose of the flags is and why Tod went around putting them up. Toa After that, Tod tried to make a clone of his whole self, instead of just a clone of his head. Since it wasn't just a head, it didn't need another person's body to be cloned onto. The clone was Toa. It was different and somehow became even weirder than Tod. irl Backstory Creation Tod was originally created by Ethan White on his video "how 2 draw tod musrom" in which Tod Musrom was drawn in MS Paint while the SM64 file select theme played in the background. Supahsta's use of him Later,Supahsta made many memes with him. He put his face on random pictures. This is why he has the Head cloning power. Many of these are in the gallery of him above. The Purple Tods Later, Ethan accidentally posted an image in the wrong channel on Supahsta's Toad discord. He put a picture of an unused Pink Toad from Mario Kart 8 in the #tod channel. Then as a joke they made Pink Tod and did a race to see who could make one first. Supahsta won. But the tods looked Purple, so it got named Purple Tod. Toa Then, Supahsta (as Nico3766) edited random Toad drawings off the internet and put in the Releasio Wiki. Trivia * Tod's name, in the form of tOd, appears in Marble Blast Releasio, replacing the Time Travel Power-Up's name. External Links * How 2 Draw Tod Musrom original video